Cry of Pain
by Mutou Yasu
Summary: I not very good at summaries so you will just have to read and find out. I'll tell you, it's not a very unique plot, but please read it anyway. Please R&R! ^_____^


**Cry of Pain**

"I will never duel again."

Yami sighed as he rubbed his temples. Yugi's words hung in his head, repeating themselves over and over again. It was his fault that all this has happened, his fault. 'I thought it was what you wanted, Aibou,' he thought to himself. 'I'm sorry.'

He walked over to the door connecting their soul rooms. He knocked softly, hoping that the young teen would open the door. No reply. He sighed again as he walked back to his chair. He placed his elbows on his knees, and hung his head in his hands. 'So what now, Yugi? What now?'

Yugi sat in his soul room, sadly playing with a stuffed dice. He was aware of his friends trying to reach him, but he didn't feel like facing them. He knew Yami was trying to reach him too.

He tossed the dice away and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 'Why were you willing to go all out, Yami? I thought you were better than that. You could have seriously hurt Kaiba.' The boy placed his head on his arms.

"Yami, I can't risk you trying to hurt anyone else," the small teen said quietly to himself. "Never will I duel again."

Jounouchi looked at his young friend. The expression on his face was blank and lost. He had never seen Yugi like that before.

He looked back up at his other friend. 'She had better win this one,' the sandy-haired teen thought. He saw as Anzu's life points went down, again. 'For Yugi.'

The sound of Mai's voice jarred him out of thought.

"Face it, Anzu," she said, "you're never gonna beat me. You're just a little girl, who's scared that's she dueling for such high stakes. You should give up while you still can."

"No way Mai," Anzu said, "I won't give up. You're right, they are very high stakes, but those are the reason I'm staying in this." She looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. "I came this far and I'm planning to finish it!"

"Have it you're way," Mai said, obviously bored of her words. "But your words aren't going to help you here, so make your move so I can finish this faster."

Anzu drew a card from her deck. 'Shining Friendship? This card sounds a lot like our friendship. It would have Jounouchi's courage, Honda's spirit, Bakura's gentleness, and Yugi's heart.' She clutched the card to her chest.

"Ok Mai!" she said, "I play Shining Friendship, in attack mode!"

Yugi's head snapped up. He just heard Anzu play out Shining Friendship. He picked up the stuffed dice and smiled a little. 'Figures,' he thought. 'She had always liked that card.'

The small boy's attention was drawn to the door of his soul room. He heard a quiet knock.

Yugi got up slowly. Walking towards the door, he reached a hand out to open it. He stopped his hand a few inches away from the door handle. Am I ready to face him again?' he asked himself. 'I still can't forgive him for what he almost did. I do feel that's he's sorry. But, has he learned?'

He shook his head. 'I don't think I'm ready to trust him. Not yet anyway.' He let his hand fall to his side. He closed his eyes so he could return to the physical world.

Yami felt the awkwardness of his counterpart. He sighed heavily. "He just won't give me another chance," Yami said to the darkness around him.

Yami smiled sadly. "At least he gave himself a second chance."

"Now my Shining Friendship a power boost from both Silver Bow and Arrow, and Elf's Light!" Anzu said proudly. "Now Shining Friendship, attack Harpies Lady!"

The green-haired card took its bow and arrow and aimed it directly at the winged lady. Letting go, the arrow sailed in the air, hitting the center of the Harpies Lady.

They all watched Mai's life points go down.

Mai looked at the Shining Friendship card, then down at her own. She grabbed her card on the field taking it off.

"You win Anzu," Mai said, "I don't have anything to beat your Shining Friendship."

"Really?" Anzu asked.

"Don't look so surprised, Harpies Lady was the best card I had. Now that you destroyed it, I have nothing left."

Yugi looked at her. 'Nothing left? But wasn't that card Harpies Feather Duster?'

"I won!" Anzu exclaimed, as she and Mai stepped down from the dueling arena. Mai walked up to her giving her the star chips.

"It wasn't like I needed these anyway," Mai said, walking away.

"Wait Mai," Yugi said, "wasn't that last card."

"It was nothing, really." She looked back at him. "Some things aren't worth playing, huh Yugi?"

"Thanks Mai."

"Hey Yugi," Anzu said. "I got the star chips for you."

"I know," he said, "thank you."

Anzu smiled, placing the star chips in his hand.

Placing them in his glove, he looked to the castle. 'Seeing you duel for me gave me the courage to deal with my problems. You better watch out Pegasus, because I will duel again!'

**The End**


End file.
